1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an automatically sealing container lid. Usually, the container holds a liquid beverage. Once a user either intentionally or accidentally releases a means for accessing, via a pouring aperture in the lid, the contents of the lid covered container, a resilient means associated with the lid closes the pouring aperture to prevent spillage or contamination of the beverage.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous types of covers exist for sealing user consumable liquids within a housing vessel. One grouping of such covers is employed to temporarily seal a container and then permit limited access for drinking or pouring. A general example is presented in the traditional automatically closing syrup or honey container found in many restaurants. Typically, with the syrup device a threaded lid is mated with the threaded mouth of a container. Generally, the lid comprises a central body having a resealable opening for accessing the syrup, a slidable member associated with the body for closing the opening, a handle projecting from the central body, and a handle associated trigger or similar element that is forced by a user towards the handle to move the slidable member into the open position. Usually, when the user is finished pouring the syrup through the opening, the trigger is released and a spring forces the slidable member over the opening. Key to the syrup type resealable lid is the action of the trigger-to-handle compression required to access the opening.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,690 discloses a spill-proof drinking container. The container comprises a lid having a slidable member mounted in receiving tracks or a guide device. Springs secured to the slidable member force the member closed to seal a drinking opening.
A valved receptacle closure is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,167. Supplied is a container lid having a sealable perimeter, an access opening, and a valve for accessing the opening. A latch is incorporated into the valve to releasably secure the valve in an open configuration. A resilient means is provided to assist in closing the valve over an access opening.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,408 is a beverage drinking container. Specifically, an improved lid is provides having an access opening and a trigger activated closure plug for sealing the opening. Upon depressing the trigger the plug is hinged to withdraw from the opening, thereby accessing the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,537 details a child resistant flour-sifter type closure or lid. The lid includes a hinged locking flap that pivots open to allow access to the contents of the vessel and pivots shut to limit access. Compression of the outer rim of the lid releases the locking flap.
A drinking cup with a laterally actuated valve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,992. A lid having a resealable access opening and means for accessing the opening is secured to a container. A member having an access opening plug is hinged to the underside of the lid. The hinged member is withdrawn from a sealing position within the access opening by depressing a finger trigger associated with the lid and hinged member.
Disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,560 is a liquid container holder having sliding closure means. A can or carton container of liquid that once opened is not self-resealable is placed within the holder. A container piercing member is hinged into place over the container to puncture the container. Included in the hinged member is a sliding means for accessing the enclosed liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,813 presents a multi-dose radio-isotope container. A sliding access means is incorporated into a lid whereby a spring retaining stud holds a sliding member in an open position for accessing the container.
Within German Patent No. 3,438,677 is explained a pouring spout for a liquid container wherein the pouring spout has a plunger type sealing member. Depression of the plunger accesses the contents of the container.